1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of garments, and more particularly to garments having detachable components.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,473,780; 5,717,999; 5,774,892; 5,802,611; and 5,819,320 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse garments with detachable components.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, practical fireproof garment having detachable components.
Race car drivers and pit crew members lose a large quantity of body fluids during a racing event and intake of liquids does not make up for this loss. It is desirable to take all reasonable steps to assist the drivers and pit crew members in retaining body fluids. Retaining body fluids reduces fatigue and helps the drivers and pit crews remain at a high state of alertness. Keeping cool, reducing body fluid losses, and allowing the body to breath reduces the chance of being affected by heat prostration or heat exhaustion which can debilitate an individual or in extreme cases cause death.
Driving suits and pit crew suits are extremely warm due to the fireproof requirement of the suits and the thickness of the suit. During times when the driver has to wait and is fully outfitted, the driver is very hot and uncomfortable. Normally, the driver or pit crew member can remove the jacket of the outfit if it is a two-piece or he can unzip and pull the top of a one-piece suit down. But the pants have to remain on since the driver or pit crew members are only in underwear or body stocking under the suit.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a need for a new and improved modular fireproof garment suitable for use by race car drivers and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.